


The Blood of Zealotry

by Meddalarksen



Series: This Revolution of Our Blood [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far the mighty have fallen,<br/>yet how little they change in the end.<br/>The spark has been set to the tinder,<br/>the wind has caused it to catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood of Zealotry

After the mighty had fallen,

before the world was rebuilt,

children arose to see that

death had won in the end.

 

Entire worlds lay in ruin:

family, friend, and foe.

Gone were the days of pleasure;

hard was the road left to go.

 

Into the darkness remaining,

joined those that the war had formed.

Killed was the innocence of the young,

leaving only the justice of wisdom.

 

Many had fallen to darkness.

No one came through it unscarred.

Over the cries for justice

politics defended its own.

“Quiet, we must have order,”

responded the judges and juries.

Servants of corruption remained

to hold onto the government made

unchanging by rulers and laws.

 

Victory, empty was rendered

when nothing was offered to heal.

Xenophobic as always was culture,

youth and change was a threat.  
  


Zealots would rise in blood.


End file.
